The Other Side of Me
by The Story Mistress
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are enemies. That changes when Kagome begins to babysit Inuyasha foster sister. Soon she uncovers his deepest secret; a secret that will soon be known to all. Can Kagome learn to love this side of him when he can't even love himself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this fic demons and humans do coexist somewhat peacefully. However Inuyasha is human…or is he?????

The Other Side of Me

An Inuyasha fanfic

By The Story Mistress

Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi hurried down the school hallway; she absolutely could not be late for class. If she was late again it would mean detention and detention would mean she'd miss out on the first day of her new babysitting job. Just as she reached the door it swung open causing her to jump back and fall. She looked up to see Inuyasha Takahashi sneering down at her. "I know I'm great and all," he said with a smirk. "But groveling is not necessary."

"I wouldn't grovel for you if my life depended on it," Kagome said getting up. "I'm on the floor because _someone_ didn't think to check if anyone was at the door before they barged out. The window is there for a reason, you know." As Kagome brushed by him the bell rang.

He grinned, "Looks like your late. See you in detention, Higurashi."

Growling under her breath Kagome stalked into the classroom. "Higurashi--" started the teacher.

"I know, I'm late, I have detention," said Kagome as she went to her seat where she sat muttering insults directed toward Inuyasha.

"What's up with you?" asked her best friend Sango leaning over.

"Takahashi, that's what," answered Kagome.

"Ah," said Sango.

"I was almost on time; now I'm gonna be late for my new babysitting job. And what do you mean 'Ah'?"

"I mean that I should've known," replied Sango. "You guys have had this ongoing feud as long as I've known you."

"Longer than," corrected Kagome. "It started in kindergarten."

"Seriously? What started—"

"If you would like to join Higurashi in detention, Sango Mitarashi, by all means do continue your conversation."

"Sorry," Sango said with an apologetic smile. The teacher aimed one last glare at them then continued with the class. That day at lunch Sango brought up the question again.

"So, how did this whole feud start?"

"That's a good question," chimed Miroku Hoshi he reached out to pat her hand but she snatched it back.

"What's our agreement?" she asked.

He sighed, "I am only allowed to sit, talk, or otherwise interact with you if I keep my hands to myself." Kagome did her best to hold back a laugh. Although Miroku had once been the school playboy he was hopelessly in love with Sango. And Sango was the only one who didn't realize it.

"I don't really know how it started," admitted Kagome. "He was the new kid at school and kinda quiet so the teacher asked me to befriend him so I did. Then one day he had an itch he couldn't reach and he asked me to get it. When I did, he reacted kind of the way a dog reacts when you rub his belly and I said something about him being like my own little puppy or something like that and he got mad. He was always mean and rude to me after that so I responded in kind. We've hated each other ever since."

"Oh, that's weird," said Sango.

"I could ask him for his side," offered Miroku.

"You mean he doesn't see you as traitor? You do sit with us every day now," joked Kagome.

"I happen to have a good excuse. I can't stand Kikyou and she's been sitting with him every day. So I've escaped to sit with you. He understands. He doesn't like her either."

"Really?" asked Sango surprised. "I heard he's going to the dance with her."

"That's because the dance is ladies choice and he didn't want to offend Kikyou when she asked him. But now she thinks she's either already or soon-to-be his girlfriend and is acting accordingly."

"Poor him," said Kagome rolling her eyes. "Thanks for the offer but its way too late for me care about why he started the feud." The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and the three stood and gathered their things. "I'll see you guys later," Kagome said since they didn't have any other classes together that day. They went their separate ways.

When Kagome reached the basement detention room after school there was only two other people there. Inuyasha and someone who Kagome didn't know standing over him.

"—Are you sure?" the guy was asking him. "Your scent is weird."

"What does my bloodline matter to you? Get out of my face idiot," growled Inuyasha.

"Rude as usual Takahashi," said Kagome as she walked past him to sit on the opposite side of the room. At the sound of her voice the guy with Inuyasha looked up. He smiled as his eyes followed her across the room. Then as she reached her desk he was suddenly beside her pulling out her chair.

"Hello," he said. Kagome stared up into his startlingly blue eyes for a moment before her brain registered his greeting.

She flushed a delicate pink and replied, "Hi, um, thanks." She sat down.

"No problem. I'm Kouga, prince of the northern wolf tribe."

"Wolf tribe?" Kagome repeated. Her eyes flicked up to his undeniably pointed ears. "Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit with you; something tells me your presence just may make this hour detention bearable."

Across the room Inuyasha snorted and Kagome shot him a glare then turned back to Kouga. "Sure you can, I'd like that."

"So how does detention work here? Do we write lines? Clean the school?" he asked.

"No we just chill here for an hour. I tend to do my homework but only because it makes the time go by quicker," answered Kagome.

"Sounds like you're a regular," laughed Kouga.

"I am," admitted Kagome. "I have a problem with punctuality."

"That makes two of us," said Kouga with a grin. For once Kagome actually got no homework done during detention because she spent the whole hour talking to Kouga. He even walked her out to her car afterwards. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked leaning against her car.

"You could sit with me at lunch," invited Kagome.

"Great, it's a date," he flashed her a smile and then ran off.

"Congratulations," sneered Inuyasha as he walked by. "You bagged yourself an idiot."

"Shut it Takahashi," Kagome replied as she got into her car and drove off. After a quick stop at home Kagome headed straight to the home of her new babysitting charge. When she got there she stared at the house in amazement. She'd realized from the address that it was in the more affluent part of town but she hadn't expected a three story mansion with beautiful grounds enclosed in a tall brick wall. She pulled her car to a stop in front of an ornate iron gate.

"Yes?" a voice asked and Kagome jumped. Then she looked over to see the face of an older woman on a video monitor.

"Um, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new babysitter."

"One moment," the woman disappeared and was soon replaced with an elegantly beautiful male youkai.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new babysitter," Kagome repeated.

"You are late, Ms. Higurashi."

"I know; I'm very sorry. Something completely unavoidable came up," explained Kagome.

The youkai stared at her for a moment. "This is your one exception Ms. Higurashi, from now on punctuality is expected of you."

"Yes sir, of course." The video screen went blank and the gate creaked open. After taking a deep breath Kagome drove in and parked in front of the house where a uniformed teenager waited for her.

"I will park your car and then bring it around when you're ready to leave, Ms. Higurashi," he said formally.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome got out of the car and handed him the keys. She walked up to the door and before she could decide whether or not to knock the door opened to reveal a toad demon. She stepped in and he closed the door behind her.

"Stay here, don't touch anything," he said before walking away. Kagome had no intention of moving from that spot. She had no doubt she could easily get lost in the huge house. Before she'd been waiting very long the old woman from before joined her.

"Hello dear," she said. "I am Kaede, and while you work here you will report to me. Come this way and I'll introduce you to Rin." Kagome followed the Kaede through the maze of a house trying to remember the route but soon gave up and just gazed around in amazement. Finally Kagome was led into a large playroom where a young girl was sitting at a table with a plethora of stuffed animals. "Before I introduce you to Rin there are a few things you should know. She is Lord Sesshomaru's human ward. We know nothing of her parentage; in fact all we know of her past is that she was abused in her former foster homes. She does not speak to those she doesn't know so you will have to be patient with her. It's best if you do not touch her any more than needed. Understand?"

"Yes, of course," said Kagome with a slight frown.

"Good, come along." Kaede walked farther into the room with Kagome trailing behind her. "Rin?" The girl set down her plastic tea cup and turned away from the stuffed bunny she'd been conversing with. Upon seeing Kaede she started to speak but then spotted Kagome and her expressive face shifted to a blank stare. "This is Kagome; she is your new babysitter." Rin gave Kaede a puzzled look and Kaede sighed. "I know that you'd prefer that Jaken play with you but he is Lord Sesshomaru's personal assistant and therefore is busy. Kagome is a very nice girl and I'm sure you'll get along wonderfully." Kaede turned to leave. "Be patient with her," she murmured to Kagome as she walked by.

For a moment Kagome just stood there looking at Rin and Rin just sat there looking at her. Finally Kagome smiled and said, "This tea party looks wonderful; may I join?" Rin stared at her for a moment longer then nodded and Kagome sat down. Rin then pushed the plastic tea pot toward her and glanced around the table. As she took the tea pot Kagome could not help feeling as though this were a test. Starting with the stuffed animal to her right she poured the imaginary tea and then offered the animal cream and sugar. She went around the table offering each of the toys tea, cream and sugar. Finally she came to Rin. She poured the tea then asked, "And you Lady Rin? Would you some cream or sugar?"

Rin smiled briefly, "two spoonfuls of sugar please," she said in a whispery voice. Then Kagome poured her own tea and added generous amounts of both cream and sugar to her imaginary brew.

"Lady Rin," she said. "I feel like such a stranger, would you mind introducing me to all your friends?" Rin formally introduced each animal to her. After this Kagome could not coerce Rin into speaking directly to her again so instead she held extensive conversations with the stuffed animals and tried, with minimal success, to include Rin. Finally she glanced at her watch and realized it was time for her to go.

"Well, I have to go Rin." She said standing. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rin looked up and nodded then turned back to her tea.

Kagome walked to the door and looked out hoping there'd be someone who could direct her to the front door. There was no one so Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out. Within two minutes she was lost in the maze of the house. Then after wandering through the halls for five minutes she spotted someone at the end of the hall. "Excuse me!" she called hurrying towards them. "I'm lost could you-_Inuyasha_? I mean, Takahashi; what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment without answering. "I live here," he said finally. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Babysitting Rin," she answered. "Are you Lord Sesshomaru's ward too?"

"Something like that," Inuyasha answered dryly.

"Oh, um, could you possibly tell me how to get out of here?"

"Follow me." He walked away and Kagome hurried after him. When they reached the door Sesshomaru was there waiting.

"Ms. Higurashi," he said in greeting completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Hello," Kagome said nervously. She had the strangest urge to curtsy.

"A maid was to be waiting to lead you out. I apologize that she was not there. She will be dealt with."

"It's really okay, I didn't get very lost," said Kagome.

"In this house punctuality is of the utmost importance, Ms. Higurashi," he was talking to Kagome but was looking at Inuyasha. "Good day Ms. Higurashi, until tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Kagome exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "He so intimidating," she said to herself. "Later Takahashi." She left without waiting for him to answer. The same uniformed teen who'd taken her car before was waiting in front of her car with the keys. She took the keys with a smile and a thank you then drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I added some stuff to Chapter one. The explaination of that and the lengthy time between updates can be found on my profile.

The Other Side of Me

Chapter Two

The next day Kagome was careful to get to school and all her classes on time so she wouldn't end up with detention and be late again. On her way to lunch Inuyasha stopped her. "How often are you gonna babysit Rin?" he asked.

"Every day except Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday," Kagome answered. "Why?"

"Just wondered how often I'd have to see your ugly face," he replied.

"It's a pretty big house Takahashi. I'm sure we'll be able to stay out of each other's way."

"That's what you think," muttered Inuyasha walking away. Kagome shook her head and continued toward the cafeteria. She'd gotten her food and was on her way to her usual table where Sango and Miroku were already seated when Kouga stopped her.

"Hey, Kagome; what about this table?" he pointed to an empty table in a corner of the cafeteria.

"Well, I usually sit with my friends. You're welcome to join us," she said indicating her usual table.

"Uh, okay," agreed Kouga masking his disappointment. "I'll just get my food and meet you over there."

"Alright."

"Who was that?" Sango asked as Kagome sat down.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, the cutie that stopped you."

"Oh," said Kagome. "That was Kouga. He's new; I met him yesterday in detention. I told him he could sit with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Course not," Sango reassured her. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. And it doesn't hurt any that he's easy on the eyes."  
"Am I easy on the eyes?" asked Miroku.

"You know you are," answered Sango. "But your wandering hands negate whatever effect your looks may have had."

"Ahem," the group looked up to see Kouga standing there with his tray.

"Oh, Kouga this is my best friend Sango and our friend Miroku. Guys this is Kouga."The appropriate responses were made and Kouga sat down next to Kagome. He got along pretty well with Sango and although Miroku seemed to be somewhat aloof about him Kagome was sure they'd added another member to their group.

"So Kagome," Kouga asked as they were dumping their trays. "Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe today after school?"

"I can't I have to work. Maybe Thursday, I'll let you know."

"Great," he turned to walk away only to bump into Inuyasha. "Watch where you're going." He said.

"You bumped into me," Inuyasha replied. "Follow your own advice."

"You're so rude Takahashi," Kagome said walking around him.

That afternoon when Kaede lead her into Rin's playroom she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor surrounded by a medley of bandaged stuffed animals. Rin was standing on tiptoe wrapping gauze around his head. "Hello Rin," Kagome said. "Takahashi, surprised you're here, considering you didn't want to see my ugly face."

"Jaken's running errands for Sesshomaru and Rin wanted me to play with her. But I'll go now since you're here." He started to stand but Rin grabbed his sleeve and pulled on it. He looked down at her. "I need to go Rin; Higurashi will play with you." Rin shook her head vehemently. "Use your words Rin," Inuyasha told her. "You were chattering my ears off two minutes ago." Rin just gave him her best puppy dog look. "That doesn't work on me," Inuyasha said standing. Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"Stay Takahashi," Kagome said abruptly. "I think I can bear your presence for a while."

"She'll wrap you around her fingers if you let that face get to you," Inuyasha said but he sat back down and Rin resumed bandaging his head. After a moment she looked at Kagome and held out a bandage.

"Is it my turn to get fixed up?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head no. She held out the bandage then pointed to Inuyasha. "Um, I'd prefer not to touch Takahashi," Kagome told the mute girl. Rin's face immediately transformed into the puppy dog face. Inuyasha watched the power of Rin's face war with Kagome's hatred for him before rolling his eyes and speaking up.

"Just take the bandage. I'm not in the mood to hear the brat cry," he said. "Besides it's not like I bite. Very hard anyway," he quipped.

Kagome grimaced and rolled her eyes but she took the bandages from Rin and knelt beside her. "Nurse Kagome reporting for duty," she sighed. "What should I do Dr. Rin?" Rin appeared to think before indicating that Kagome should bandage Inuyasha's arm.

"Well," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha expectantly. "Hold out your arm."

"If my arm needs to be bandaged, then it's obviously injured and cannot be moved," Inuyasha said.

"Your one of those difficult patient's aren't you?" Kagome asked with a sneer. "Hold out your arm or I'll give you some real injuries."

"Your bedside manner needs a lot of work," Inuyasha grumbled reluctantly lifting his arm. Kagome set about making the bandage nice and _tight_.

"You know Rin," she said as she works. "I do believe Takahashi needs a shot; just to make sure he's really healthy." Rin looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. She rummaged through her doctor supplies for a needle and then held it up triumphantly. "Uh, Takahashi," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha replied irritated. He was trying to undo Kagome's bandage before it cut off his circulation.

"Is that a real needle she's holding?"

"What?" his head snapped up just in time for him to watch Rin insert the needle into his arm. "AHHHHHH!" He jumped up and yanked the needle out then glared at Rin who looked at him confused. "Rin who gave you this doctor's set?" he asked. Rin didn't answer she just cocked her head to the side and watched him. Grumbling Inuyasha stalked over to an intercom and pressed the button angrily. Soon Kaede's voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Who bought Rin this doctor set?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe that was Master Jaken," answered Kaede. "Why, is there a problem?"

"The problem is that he bought her _real_ doctors supplies. And guess what they come with? _Real Needles_!" he shouted.

Kaede was silent, then she said, "It's new, so at least you know the needle was sterile. Be glad for that."

"That is not the point," Inuyasha said dangerously. "The point is that it hurt like hell—"

"And your bleeding like a stuck pig," chimed Kagome from where she was helping an unconcerned Rin bandage a stuffed animal.

"And I'm—_what?_" he looked down to see the blood trickling down his arm. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "I'm gonna kill that little toad." He turned around to see a disapproving Kagome and a shocked Rin. Rin stood and went to her desk to get a change jar that she then brought to Inuyasha. "Aw, Rin—" She glared at him. "Fine." He dug in his pocket then pulled out a coin and dropped it in the jar. Rin nodded then returned the jar to it's perch. Kagome smothered a laugh and Inuyasha glared at her. "Higurashi..." he said warningly. Rin frowned and tugged his hand. "What?" he asked. She pointed to Kagome. "What about Higurashi?" Rin shook her head vehemently.

"Kagome," she whispered.

"What about her?"

"I believe she wants you to call me by my first name, Takahashi," Kagome said dryly. "Is that right Rin?" Rin nodded. She pointed to Kagome and said her name then pointed to Inuyasha and said his.

"I can't do that," protested Inuyasha, "People might think I actually like you."

"Like _I_ really want you being that familiar with me," Kagome said dryly. "You'll only have to do it in front of Rin. Now come over here and let me fix your arm up."

"And you should," grumbled Inuyasha as he walked over. "Your the one who told her to give me a shot in the first place."

"How was I to know she had real needles in there. Blame the toad," Kagome said as she put peroxide on the cut.

"Oww! That hurts," Inuyasha said glaring.

"Wimp," Kagome taunted. "It doesn't burn, it just bubbles." She put a band-aid on the cut. "All fixed."

Rin put a hand on his knee. "What Rin?" asked Inuyasha while glaring at Kagome. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against the band-aid. His face gentled. "Thank you, I feel much better now." He gave her a hug. Rin turned to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked. Rin merely cocked her head to the side. "Oh no," said Kagome realizing what Rin wanted. "There's no way these lips are going anywhere near Taka—I mean Inuyasha." And just like that Rin's eyes begin to fill. "Alright, alright!" Kagome said quickly. She leaned forward and brushed her lips quickly over the air near his arm. This satisfied Rin who smiled. "Would you like a lollipop too?" Kagome asked with an exaggerated grimace.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm outta here," He stood and stalked out of the room.

Rin looked at Kagome quizzically. "I don't know Rin," Kagome said. "I don't understand guys at all, much less that idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side of Me

Chapter Three

"It was hilarious," Kagome said. It was the next day and she was walking into school with Sango. "You should've seen his face when she stuck him with the needle." She laughed.

"I wish I could have seen _your_ face when you realized she wanted you to kiss him," Sango said slyly.

"Shut up," huffed Kagome. "It's not like we were playing house or something." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I can proudly say my lips are still clean."

"Until you kiss Wolfe that is," a dry voice said behind them. They turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku. "And for the record, the shot wouldn't have killed me; your lips on the hand..."

"Drop dead, Takahashi," snapped Kagome.

"I might have," he replied before walking away. Kagome glared after him.

"Hey I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll see you in class," Sango said.

"Alright," Kagome said still disgruntled. They split up and Sango headed for the bathroom. It was empty when she got inside which was a relief to her. She hated public restrooms. As she entered the stall two other girls came in.

"Alright," said one. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"First you have to swear you won't tell anyone," answered the second girl.

"Your such a drama queen," huffed the first girl. "I swear, now what's up?"

"I just heard that Miroku doesn't have a date for the dance yet!" the girl gushed.

"That's your big secret? Whatev, I heard he's like in love with some girl, the one who hangs with Higurashi. I think her name is Sango."

"Oh please, Miroku in love with the Wall?" scoffed the gusher.

"The wall?"

"Everyone's called her that since middle school because she's as flat as the wall. I guess she's not that bad anymore but Miroku loves curves. There's no way he's in love with her. Anyway, don't tell anyone. Otherwise every girl in the school will be after him."

"He's not _that_ cute," said the first girl as the walked out.

Sango leaned against the wall of the stall. That had to have been Mika, she was the only one who'd _ever_ called Sango the Wall and gotten away with it. And only because they were cousins and her parents would've killed her. She glanced down at her chest. So she wasn't the most voluptuous girl in the world and unlike _some_ girls _she_ hadn't developed in the fifth grade. Sango grumbled under her breath. She'd show her. Sango marched out of the bathroom. She spotted Mika whispering with her friend a few lockers down from where Miroku stood with friends. She stalked over pausing to glare venomously at Mika then continued on to Miroku.

"Hello, my darling Sango," said Miroku slipping his arm around her waist. He was surprised when she didn't push him away or slap him.

"Heard you haven't found a date for the dance yet," Sango said.

"Alas, the girl I've been waiting for hasn't asked me yet. But I still have hope," Miroku answered with a grin to hide his puzzlement. A glance over her shoulder showed Sango that she had Mika's undivided attention. She turned back to Miroku with a flirtatious smile.

"So I guess it wouldn't do me any good to ask you then, huh?"

"Au contraire, my darling. Your the one I've been waiting on." He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Not that I'm not ecstatic, but what's with the sudden turn around?"

"I'll explain at lunch," Sango whispered back. "Meanwhile, you've got a date." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you at lunch," she said aloud before walking away. She took great pleasure in smirking at a gaping Mika as she walked by.

As the day went on Sango found herself wondering if she'd done the right thing. As annoying as Miroku was she still considered him a friend. And she didn't use her friends.

That day at lunch Kagome set her tray down with a smack and glared at Sang. "Spill," she said.

"What?" asked Sango even though she knew what Kagome meant.

"Don't play dumb with me," warned Kagome. "You know what I mean. How is it that the _entire_ school knows you dating Miroku before your best friend?"

"Well," Sango said blushing. "We're not exactly dating...I can explain."

"That's good," said Miroku sliding into the seat next to her. "I'd like to know what's going on myself."

Sango put her red face in her hands and sighed, "This is so embarrassing." She took a deep breath and launched into an explanation of the conversation she overheard. By the time she finished telling the tale Kagome anger had refocused from her reticent best friend to the person who dared to insult her.

"Why Sango," said Miroku sliding closer and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is that the problem. Trust me darling, you have everything I could ever want in a girl." Sango growled and started to peel him off and he tightened his grip. "Now now Sango, is that anyway to treat the guy who everyone thinks your dating?" He whispered. Sango ground her teeth but left his arm where it was. "We need to talk. I'll meet you at Marlen's after school," he said naming a popular nearby deli.

"Fine," conceded Sango.

"That's my girl," he kissed her loudly on the cheek then released her and began to eat.

`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha," said Rin in her best little girl voice as she poured imaginary tea for him.

"What Rin?" he asked eying the empty cup with distaste. He was quite tired of imaginary tea.

"Kagome will be here soon."

"Don't remind me."

"Will you stay?" she asked putting on her most innocent face and batting her lashes.

"I told you I was only keeping you company until she came."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"No....why?"  
"I want to play with you _and_ Kagome. That's my favorite."

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed, He'd known that if he came down here Rin would talk him into staying. So why did he come? He had to admit to himself that there was something about her that drew him. He'd felt it even when they were in Kindergarten. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't taken an innocent comment wrong. But there was now point in wondering what if. But still there was something about her...

"Rin!" He tensed when he heard her cheerful voice then forced himself to relax and put on his customary scowl. "Rin, I've got you a present!" Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the room. She stopped short. "Oh, hello Takaha—I mean Inuyasha." she said cooly. He didn't know why but whenever she used that frosty tone, the one she seemed to save just for him, it just made him want to push her buttons even more.

"What's up Kags?"

"Don't call me that," Kagome snapped. "Only friends can call me that." Then she turned to Rin with a smile. "I baked cookies with my mom last night and I brought you some." She held out a bag of cookies and Rin took them eagerly smiling her thanks.

"No cookies for me?" asked Inuyasha pouting.

"Sorry, no." Kagome tossed her hair. Then deciding to be generous held out another baggie. "But I suppose you can have a few of mine if you ask nicely."

"No thanks," Inuyasha declined. "They're probably poisoned.

"Suit yourself," Kagome shrugged. "Well what do you want to do today Rin?" Rin took Kagome's hand and led her over to the couch and held up a stack of movies. "Movie marathon? Okay, let's get started. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said without turning.

Inuyasha took great pleasure in bursting her bubble. "Sorry I promised Rin I would stay." He sat down on the couch next to Rin. Kagome glowered at him as she started the movie then sat down on the other side of Rin. They watched the movie in tense silence, except for Rin who seemed immune to the tension. Sometime during the movie Rin fell alseep with her head in Kagome's lap. "She sleep," Kagome said softly as the credits rolled. "You could go now if you wanted."

"I want to watch another movie," Inuyasha said. He really wasn't ready to part ways. As the movies played the tension had faded and it was actually kinda nice sitting here with her. "You could skip out early," he offered knowing she'd decline. "I won't squeal."

"Somehow I have the feeling Sesshomaru would find out anyway," Kagome said dryly. "Put another movie in. Something that has more plot than explosions please."

"Whatever," he smirked. Inwardly he wondered why he wanted her to stay so badly. Uncomfortable with his thoughts he reached over and snagged one of Kagome's cookies.

"Hey!"

"Shhh, you wouldn't want to wake Rin now would you?" he said with an evil grin before biting into the cookie.

"If you'd have asked I would have given you one," Kagome grumbled.

"It goes against my nature to ask for things." He turned his attention to the selected movie and Kagome did the same. "Hey, we, uh, have the same math teacher right?" he asked a little while later.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm having a little trouble with the homework. No one I hang out understands it and I know you tutor..." he trailed off.

"Go and get your stuff and I'll try to help you out," said Kagome shocked that he'd ask her for help. Inuyasha got up and left as Kagome shifted Rin off her lap.

"No one I hang out with understands it?" Inuyasha repeated to himself. "I just made it sound like all my friends are idiots." _What is it about her that has me asking for help I don't really need just to start a conversation?_ He wondered. He shook his head at his thoughts and walked a little faster. After returning to Rin's play room they worked on his work for a while.

"Well," said Kagome looking at her watch. "It's actually time for me to go."

"Huh?" _where did the time go?_ "Oh, yeah. See ya." Inuyasha replied.

"Cheer up," Kagome told him. "It's Wednesday, that means you get to go a whole day without seeing my ugly face."

"It's not _that_ bad," mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed. "You know what Takahashi, your really not that bad. See ya," she said with a wave as she left the room.

"Your not so bad either, Kagome," he replied but she was already gone.

A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses, I'm a terrible person. Hope you liked the chapter.

Love ya,

The Story Mistress


End file.
